It is common today for gamers to utilize expect exceptional performance from video gaming systems. Computing environments can have a large impact on the execution and user acceptance of video gaming applications. While computing environments are generally evolving to provide better operating characteristics, it is often desirable to configure computing environments in ways that improve performance and acceptance.